


To be a Vampire

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Growing Up, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai had always wanted to be a vampire as a child.</p><p>written for kuroxfai_pop back in the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be a Vampire

More than anything else Fai wanted to be a vampire when he was younger. He remembered how worried his mother had been when he would go around pretending to be a creature of the night, or how Yuui would have nightmares when he forced him to stay up late watching Bela Lugosi and Nosferatu.

He had been born during a dead night, when not even the wind was present to blow against the leaves and grass outside, when everything was silent and dark. Everyone had worried it was a sign that he and Yuui both would be bad seeds, that they would be a curse on their sweet mother. Fai was glad their mother didn’t listen to old wives tales and superstitions.  
His first word had been “death” while Yuui’s had been “mama”. His mother had worried over that, not sure how her little son had picked up such a morbid word.

He used to drag Yuui out late at night, sneaking past their mother’s bedroom and out the front door. They would ride their bicycle’s to the theater in the center of town and watching movies that would later have Yuui crawling into bed with their mother, crying and whimpering and Fai would sleep peacefully with dreams of dank earth and the smell of death.

When Fai grew older people began talking. They said his pale skin was too fair to be healthy, that his eyes were the clearest blue anyone had ever seen before or since, that his gold-spun hair was too silken, too unnatural. That he was too odd to be human. Fai ignored them, he enjoyed the idea that he might not be human, but for his mother and Yuui’s sake he didn’t voice his enjoyment.

Even other people his age talked of him. How Yuui was so kind and how while Fai smiled and acted even more cheerful than his brother, they all believed it was so he could trick them and do who knew what. They whispered about seeing him lurking through the town, dancing under the full moon, or how he wouldn’t cross running water. Fai laughed at those.

But he had learned when he was young not to let everyone know about his wish. Especially after he had got up in front of class and told the teacher and everyone else how he wanted to drink blood and sleep in a coffin of his very own. That was when rumors started and his mother worried more still.

Yuui never questioned him and he was glad his brother loved him unconditionally despite his eccentricities and Fai loved him just as much for it.

It was when Fai grew up and lived by himself that he became more absorbed with his wish. He loved his old horror movies, the movie posters Yuui had found and given him as gifts, he had a shelf in his small apartment dedicated to anything about his obsession, he was quiet proud of the worn books stacked neatly there.

He didn’t date, which worried his mother still. He also didn’t have any friends and that made Yuui worry. Fai was happy though working at a little restaurant during the day and while at night he dreamed of something greater.

Fai was swept up in fantasies of macabre romance and darkness, he loved how people stared and whispered about his looks, even though they never said the same about his brother. He dressed in dark clothes that covered his body; he let his hair grow long enough to were it needed to be tied back.

All in all Fai was happy with the way his life was progressing.

One day things changed. Fai had been on a break, re-reading a well worn Richard Matheson book when a new face had caught his attention. Red eyes looked back and it was the first time anything had taken his attention away from his books for so long.

He acted as cheerful as he always did, but this new customer had no reaction either way towards him. It was intriguing and Fai thought Kurogane, as he had managed to get the guy’s name, just might be more interesting than his book right now.

They got to know each other, which wasn’t saying much as they were both private people. Kurogane had eventually even asked him out on a date, even after he had seen his apartment. Fai smiled like he used to around his brother.

When he had told Yuui and their mother, they had both thought he had finally gotten over his vampire phase. He didn’t have the heart to tell them that Kurogane actually liked watching his old movies with him and Kurogane actually found that side of him fun and endearing.

It was on a night when they had been watching ‘From Dusk ‘til Dawn’ that Kurogane had kissed him. Fai had never been kissed before, but Kurogane didn’t mind. He showed him the reason  
why everyone liked it. He gasped and arched and moaned when Kurogane trailed kisses down his chest.

He ran his fingers over tight chords of muscle, feeling the strength in the other’s arms, treasuring the feel like he would with the nearly thread bare books he treasured most. Fai felt alive for the first time in a long time as Kurogane made him beg and scratch and whine for more.

As the movie played on Kurogane touched him in places even Fai had never felt before. Crying out, he felt strong hands hike his legs up when they were naked and moving against each other and then Kurogane pushed and Fai felt his vision go white. Pushing, in and out and in and out and Kurogane growled in his ear which startled Fai and he could hear his blood pounding in his ears.

It was another time when the other had become more important than his wish. And Fai came and arched, his body taught when Kurogane bit his neck as he fucked him. It was perfect and Fai began thinking Kurogane fit just right into his little world. He could almost swear later when they were breathing heavily and lying boneless on his couch that he felt fangs scrape against his throat. It was the most arousing thing he had ever felt he told Kurogane, which caused the other to pull him in for another kiss.

They moved in together, and when his mother had heard she had rejoiced as much as Yuui had. Fai felt almost human living such a life with Kurogane. Knowing he left work every evening to someone who was waiting for him always made him walk a little faster instead of taking his time to bask in the darkness and artificial light cast by the street lamps on his way home.

The next time he saw his brother they talked and caught up with each other’s lives. Fai was glad his brother was happy with his cooking and new piano he had bought himself months ago. And when he had told his brother about how he and Kurogane were happy and quiet possibly, maybe in love, Yuui had hugged him and ordered them drinks to celebrate.

He was happy. Much more than he had been the first time he had heard someone call him a vampire, much more than he was on Halloween when he had gotten to dress up and run around the town dragging Yuui behind him.

He smiled much more now a days, not like the ones he used for work, or when he passed a stranger on his way to the store. It was a smile he reserved when he sat in his living room and he bought a new book or when he learned of a new movie. Now he found that same smile curling his lips when he invited Kurogane inside his home, as the other was always formal and wouldn’t step foot inside otherwise.

Fai still wanted to be a vampire. Now though he had Kurogane to share his enthusiasm with. It was nice for a change to not be alone or have to shy away from letting someone know his wish. Kurogane didn’t judge him even after that explanation and Fai wondered if that was what love was.

Things were good between them, he didn’t know much about Kurogane, but that was okay with him. He didn’t need to know where he had lived before, or who he had smiled and loved before. Fai was happy knowing that Kurogane was here with him now and that was enough for him.

Kurogane had gone away. Told Fai he had to go somewhere and just left during the night with a kiss and a promise to be back. He found he was unable to keep his focus. Work was only an outlet. His books and movies did nothing to keep his mind of the image of red eyes and the feel of large hands roaming over his skin.

Fai didn’t sleep as weeks passed. His skin took on sickly sheen, his eyes and hair dulled. He looks at himself in the mirror and all he can think of is that he looks like the undead.

He thought of all the people throughout his life that had said he looked other worldly. It was the first time he thought that there might actually be something to that as he traced his image in the mirror. He slept, never moving from his side of the bed every night. He dreamed of shadows and he heard howling and the flapping of wings and when he couldn’t sleep he would star blankly out his window.

He only found minor solace in his books and things. They didn’t give him that same spark like they had years before. He wanted Kurogane back, but he had no way of getting into contact with him.

It was on a night when he was troubled and lying in bed, half asleep, that he had heard his door shut ever so softly. He smiled and tore the thick blanket of himself. Fai knew it was Kurogane and he smiled and stood up to face the figure now standing in his bedroom doorway.

He hugged and peppered kisses on cold and clammy skin, only stopping when he didn’t feel any movement in return. Taking a few steps back, Fai stared and Kurogane stepped forward. He looked different, physically he was the same, but something was off. He asked and called out his name and all Kurogane did was stare for what was far too long for Fai.

He turned around, heading towards the closet, thinking Kurogane must be cold from how chilled his skin always was, especially now. Footfalls were heard behind him and he thought for a moment how odd it was he was hearing them now and not before.

Fai turned and saw familiar red eyes, he looked with wide eyes at the teeth that grew and sharpened from lips he had kissed hundreds of times before. He was pulled close, strong arms encircling his waist and back and keeping him still. His eyes fluttered as he felt lips press against his skin and his blood flow out of him and into the hungry mouth sucking his skin hard enough to bruise.

It felt like hours, his mind became sluggish as he thought of the countless movies and the tattered books that lined his little shelf and how he had thought about something like this countless times before.

He felt dizzy and light headed, like he was hallucinating and dreaming all at once. He was limp in Kurogane’s arms. Looking up with a hooded gaze he stared questioningly at Kurogane, unable to voice his questions now. He could barely feel the blood dripping down the side of his neck, but he could at least see how those eyes he had spent weeks longing for were changed, slits now as the light from outside hit Kurogane’s face.

“Fai…” Kurogane smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had a hard time figuring out what to do when I first read this as I don’t read a lot of horror. At first I wanted to do a KuroFai remake of I Am Legend. (Not the movie, the book) and while I think I still might, I thought too many people wouldn’t think it was quiet original enough. Though I still might write it. Instead I used another less known Richard Matheson short story called ‘Blood Son’. I recommend it to anyone as it’s an enjoyable little story like Matheson’s other short stories. This fic was going to be around one thousand words, but I had to squeeze out another thousand to enter it in the contest. Hopefully it doesn’t hurt it.


End file.
